Help me relax
by airzy7
Summary: Brochel!AU. It's always a normal day until Brody Weston shows up. Smut warning.


Summary: Its always a normal day until Brody Weston shows up.

She sat in the library at NYADA, doing her homework. Rachel's head was propped up by her arm on the table, the rubber end of her pencil touching the corner of her mouth as she sat and thought about the answer for the next question.

The library was silent, silent enough to hear the scratch of the pencil on the paper. Her brow crinkling as she shook her head, flipping the pencil to rub out her previous answer, deciding she could word it differently that would earn her a better score.

School had always been important to Rachel, she always wanted to get the best result she could. She decided the library would be the best place to do her essay for Dance 101. However that was proven difficult when the library – full of girls her age – began talking, it was only in a quiet whisper, but sounded pretty desperate and excited.

Rachel huffed; turning her head to see what all the fuss was about. She hoped that soon she could continue to her work so at least she would be a step ahead with Cassandra.

She sighed, seeing nothing. However, all the girls were looking at her.

Rachel shook her head, turning back around. Nothing seemed abnormal or out of the ordinary.

"Hey" the male voice was low, the male was close enough that she could feel his hot breath project onto her neck.

She turned her head, her eyes welcomed with Brody Weston.

So that's why everyone was looking at her.

Rachel had seen Brody a couple of times, each time for only a couple of minutes and she knew he was a pretty big thing around NYADA. But then again, Rachel could see why.

Brody was impossible to forget. The way his lips curled whenever he complimented her, how his skin always felt hot whenever she'd gotten to touch his arm or hand and his indescribable, comforting scent.

So maybe she was like every other girl at NYADA who had a crush on him.

Her head rested on her hand, turned towards Brody as she smiled brightly; her shining white teeth showing as her eyes sparkled.

"Hey Brody"

He returned the smile,

"What's up princess?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

Rachel shrugged,

"I'm doing homework for Cassie"

Rachel would have to remember to treat herself after finishing her conversation with Brody, because she was weirdly confident. It shouldn't be this easy to talk to him, she should be stuttering and fumbling over words like she usually did with cute boys. That being said, it wasn't to say that the speed of Rachel's heart hadn't increased in the last five minutes. 

"Ah" he nodded his head in realization. "For how long?"

Rachel chewed her lip, turning to look at her paper before her attention being brought back to Brody,

"Two… three hours?" she crinkled her brow, unsure of how long she'd actually been doing the homework.

Brody's eyes widened,

"God, you must be in hell" he let out a low whistle, "Rach, I reckon you need to take a break. It won't do any good to your brain, or body if you don't take a break. You need to stretch out, relax, loosen up"

He stood up from his chair,

"C'mon, lets go for a walk. Or atleast stand up"

Rachel's head cocked to the side,

"But Brody, I'm almost finished" she explained, "look!" she exclaimed, thrusting it into the direction of his face.

Brody chuckled lightly,

"I believe you" he assured, "but if you don't get outta the seat, I'll just lift you out. So you really have no choice"

Rachel rolled her eyes,

"Because I would have a problem with that?"

Brody's eyes widened before his mouth curled up into a devious smile. He approached her slowly, his voice lowering to create a sexier vibe.

"Really? I could relax you, loosen you, _stretch _you, and you'd be fine with it?"

Rachel wet her lips, her eyes locked intently onto Brody's as she nodded slowly, but eagerly.

He stepped closer to her, his body heat already radiating onto her own – already – heated skin and adding more pressure to her arousal.

"You sure?" he whispered hoarsely, preparing to lift her.

Rachel chewed her lip, before releasing the pink, plump flesh,

"I'd encourage it" she nodded, "I am a little tight now that I think about it"

Brody growled at the watching of her lips, so full and lush; all he wanted was to pull it between his teeth.

He stepped into the final space separating them, his hands skimming up her thighs before turning and slipping underneath her ass. She let out a light moan at the contact; wrapping her arms around his neck once he had lifted her.

Her legs wrapped instinctively around his waist; like they'd done this before. However, it was new for them to do it together, and especially in a library.

Rachel leaned forward, pressing her forehead against his as she smiled down at him. He had a firm grip on her ass, watching her face as he squeezed it.

Brody lifted her higher, grinning up at her when she cupped his face; caressing the skin gently; looking into his dreamy, blue eyes.

Her forehead rested against his, touching their noses subtly before her lips grazed over his. Rachel pressed her lips fully against his, smiling into the kiss as her body was filled with the sensation of Brody; sparks flying throughout her body and settling in her lower stomach.

Brody moaned into her mouth, giving her ass a final squeeze before sitting her down on the edge of the tabletop.

"That was incredible" she gasped, holding his body close to hers.

"I think its safe to say your mouth is relaxed, how about we keep going?" he asked seductively.

Rachel nodded quickly, desperately wanting – _needing - _something to happen.

He climbed onto the table and positioned behind her on his knees, sitting as close as he could to her back, his crotch pressing against her ass.

Brody's mouth lowered to her neck; pulling her hair back. He sucked gently at the tender skin, causing her to whimper. He smirked against her neck, his hand snaking down her body; stopping at her clad pussy.

Rachel gasped as he pried her legs open, stroking her pussy before popping the button on her jeans and pulling the zipper down.

He could feel her blazing heat against his hand. Brody's fingers toyed with the small blue bow on her panties before nipping at her jaw.

One digit slid in slowly, being introduced to her slick folds,

"You're so wet baby" he purrs against her jaw, "all because of _me, _all for _me_"

Rachel whimpers, the pressure of his fingers pumping in and out of her pussy with his dirty talking was too much.

"Brody" she moaned, "we're in the library" she panted.

He smirked,

"Exactly, but you're the one with your legs open and pretty much begging me to keep finger-fucking you"

Rachel moans at his words, her hips rocking against his hand,

"Oh god. I changed my mind; I don't care if it's the library. Just keep doing what you're doing"

Brody adds another finger, it easily sliding in due to her wetness dripping from her core,

"That's it baby," he purrs.

His hand is knuckle deep in her channel with two fingers inside. She rocks against his fingers, letting out a moan. Brody's fingers must be magic, or maybe its just the girls trying not to stare at _him _and the boys trying not to stare at _her_.

Rachel couldn't help it though, she'd never been fucked in the library, and she'd never thought about it happening; but here she was, Brody's hand knuckle deep in her pussy and she doesn't care at all.

Her head cranes back, exposing her long, elegant neck. Brody's head moves, beginning to nip down her neck and along her throat as his fingers continue to rock in and out.

"Fuck" Rachel drawls in a whisper, her body slack and resting completely on Brody's.

Rachel's eyes fall closed, her mouth letting out a low groan as he hums against her throat,

"Baby"

She pants,

"I'm – Brody I'm close, like really-," she moans, "close"

His mouth reluctantly pulls away, prior from sucking her neck,

"Okay sweetheart"

Brody's nose nuzzles her neck, pressing his mouth against the skin. His fingers slide in and out faster, prior to going at a steady pace. She moans and his left hand slithers up her maroon knit, cupping her breast over her bra.

Her hips canter against his fingers, letting out a long, high moan when Brody pinches her now evident nipples, bringing her to her climax.

The final moan from Rachel is longer and in a higher pitch, almost in perfect. Brody's fingers get slower, helping Rachel come down from her high. His digits are covered in her thick cum and wedged between her tight walls.

Brody's hand releases her breast, arm wrapping around her middle as he extends his legs out in front of him and pulls her onto his lap.

A small whine leaves Rachel's mouth when he pulls his fingers out. Brody presses a kiss to the side of her head, whispering into her ear,

"You're such a little whore" he mumbled, "_my _little whore"

Rachel turns around in his grip, pushing him onto his back on the table. She sends him a seductive smirk, crawling up to him on her hands and knees,

"Fuck… I guess I am" she smirked, shrugging she added, "I'm such a bad girl, aren't I?"

Brody props himself up on his elbows, groaning,

"You're having _way _too much fun with this, Rach"

She's hovering over him on her hands and knees, pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth. Rachel crawls further on top of Brody, her arm settling on his large biceps.

Brody grins at her.

"Aren't I?" she repeats herself, rolling her hips lightly to brush over his clad erection.

He shook his head in disbelief, the corners of his mouth curling up into a grin,

"Yeah you are"

Rachel's head lifted from sucking his neck,

"Tell me" she whispered.

Brody smirked, raising his hand and smacking her ass,

"You're a bad girl."

She sucked at a particularly sensitive spot on his neck, smacking her ass constant and harder. Rachel gasped against his neck,

"God you're good at that. Keep doing that" her voice lowered, "I love when you spank me"

Brody smirked,

"You're lucky I love your ass"

Rachel pulled away reluctantly, raising her eyebrow,

"You love my ass?"

He continued to smack it, not as hard as before.

"I love when you wear jeans, it makes you ass look amazing and firm. But I love a lot of other things about you aswell"

"Hm, really? Can you tell me about them?"

Rachel's head moved back down to his neck, nipping and licking the skin.

"I love how playful you are, like now. I love your tight, pretty little pussy. I love your legs when you wear dresses or skirts, they're so long. I love your mouth, because I'm convinced that you can do anything with it, sing, kiss, bite, lick, _suck_. I love your personality; you're so generous and kind. I love your boobs; they aren't overly big, and aren't fake. I love the way you smell-"

Rachel laughed nervously, incredibly overwhelmed by Brody's words.

"Alright, alright. I can't believe somebody loves all those things about me. It's like next you were going to tell me you loved me or something…"

Brody frowned,

"Rachel… -"

"Schwimmer? I sent you to the library to do homework, not to have sex with the upperclassmen"

Rachel knew that voice, and this time her heart was beating out of fear, not from arousal.

"Cassandra… we weren't having sex…" she trailed off.

"Well schwim, it looks like you were. Brody here has marks all over his neck and you have your pants undone."

"I was helping her relax after the three hours of homework you assigned her" Brody defended Rachel, watching how uncomfortable and worried she looked. He wanted to hold her hand – but somehow- holding her hand seemed like a more intimate action than anything they'd just done.

"So quick to defend Schwimmer aren't we Brody? If I didn't know any better I'd say you had feelings for her," she laughed, "oh, wait, but that can't be right… Brody only goes for attractive women, don't you Brody?"

"You're right Cassie. But that's why I'm with _Rachel_ because she is beautiful, and smart, and talented, and incredible"

Rachel's head shoots up after hearing Brody, god, he mustn't be lying.

"Awh, Brody has a crush on Schwimmer" Cassandra coos.

Brody shrugs,

"So what if I do?"

Cassandra makes a noise in disgust,

"That's tragic. To think you used to be my favourite student"

And she walks away.

Rachel looks down into her lap, fingers on one hand playing with the others on the other. She looks up quickly to see Brody smiling at her, and she seemingly feels better.

"Did you mean everything? All of the stuff you just said"

Brody shook his head,

"I don't lie Rachel" he pulls her back onto his lap.

"But why did you say it in front of Cassandra?" she asks gently.

"To prove to you that I mean it. I'd say it in front of anyone, hell, even the whole of NYADA if it meant you knew how I felt"

Rachel turned to Brody,

"Are you saying that you have a crush on me?" she asked, somewhat confused.

He wrapped his arm more protectively around her,

"No" he replied simply, shaking his head, "I'm saying I love you Rachel"

Rachel is taken aback, her mouth opens hesitantly before closing it,

"You love me?"

He looks at her softly,

"You're silly if you only realized now. I don't know when I started loving you… maybe it was just something I always have, but I'd always choose you over any of those girls. Because they don't have anything that you have. They aren't as beautiful, sweet, funny, smart, amazing, perfect, talented, or as sexy as you Rachel. I know that we only met not long ago, but I don't think that matters. And I know you probably don't love me back, but-"

Rachel cut off Brody. She pressed her lips against his, feeling the sensation power through their bodies. The kiss was slow, and passionate. There was no force, and neither wanted it to lead to anything else, just two people kissing. Her hands cupped his face, while his body leant back. Rachel followed him, her body accommodated between his legs.

"I love you too"

Brody's eyes widened, but he pulled her closer to his side.

"Really?"

She smiled up at him,

"I don't lie"

He chuckled, sitting up and putting her on his lap. She reacted quickly, lying her head against his chest and hugging him.

"I hope when I called you, "my little whore" it didn't hurt your feelings…" he sighed, worrying she took offense to it.

Rachel seems to have no problem with it, she grins up at Brody,

"It was just Roleplaying, wasn't it?" she shrugged, "couples do it all the time"

_Couples? _Brody hadn't expected her to latch onto the idea so quickly, but then again, he hadn't thought she'd reciprocate his feelings either.

Brody gave her a sweet kiss,

"Yeah" he nodded, "Because we're dating" he kissed her again, "And you're my girlfriend"

She snuggled against him,

"And now we can cuddle, and cook vegan spaghetti in our pajamas, and watch movies"

Brody chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head,

"You know I wear my briefs to bed?"

"I do too. But like, bra and panties" she giggled.

He looked around them,

"You know we're lying on a table in the library cuddling? And I can see the cute little bow on your panties" he chuckled.

Rachel let out a little squeal,

"Oops"

"I've got it" he replied, kissing her temple.

He zipped her jeans and done the button, sitting back up.

"We should probably go… people must have had enough of us, specially since I kinda fingered you here"

Brody slides off the table, turning and waiting for her to sit up after she agreed. He places his hands on her hips and lifts her off.

Rachel reaches for his hand, holding it as they walk out of the library. Girls jealous of Rachel, and boys jealous of Brody, but none of that matters. Because they both love each other, and maybe they want slightly different things from each other, Brody to actually have a girl and try the romance side, and for Rachel to be in a sexually active relationship. But that doesn't matter either, because they're both completely satisfied and happy. Both in love. And they both know in a relationship compromises are important, as long as those compromises don't involve one leaving, or something that would hurt the other they know they will be fine.


End file.
